Torn (for lack of better title for now)
by MyNameIsCrazy
Summary: So there is a sixth Mew Mew. Her name is Janelle. This is based off of Mew Mew Power. This summary sucks... Sorry.


**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Mew Mew Power/Tokyo Mew Mew other than Janelle!**

* * *

My eighteenth birthday come and gone. Thank god. Nothing abnormal, just a simple "Happy Birthday Janelle" and nothing else except cake and a few presents. And I was so happy about that.

Well, maybe not so normal. I've been so warm lately that I've taken to strutting about in my bikini and taking ice cold showers and even hunting with my father on weekends. Before, I was adverse to hunting, but now my skills are equal if not greater than my grandfather's. And he was a superior hunter.

And I noticed this weird leopard-print-like mark on my left shoulder. It's pinkish like a burn, but smooth like a birthmark. Strange really.

Honestly, I have no idea what's going on.

* * *

Tuesdays were my day off of studies at home. So I would take walks around town and through the local park. Occaionally, I'd take my Great Dane, Hector for walks and a picnic. But ever since that day when an earthquake shook the park, my mother has restricted my visits to with my twin brother, James.

"Do you really want to spend this time with me?" I asked him one day while walking Hector.

"Yeah, I suppose. I mean, Dad tutors me, Mom tutors you and the only times I see you are at meals," he replied with a shrug. I looked at the leash in my hand and sighed.

"Why? Don't you want me with you?" he asked, stopping and grasping my hand. I turned to see his face, full of worry and concern.

I smiled and shook my head. "I miss you, James, but it seems like your mind is elsewhere," I said casually. There was a scream from somewhere beyond the trees and I looked to James who held his hand out for Hector's leash.

"You go look. I'll stay here with Hector," he said. I nodded and ran off. I came to a clump of trees where four girls were fighting a mutant something.

"What's going on?" I asked the girl in pink with cat ears and a tail. She looked to me and then at the mark on m,y shoulder.

"You're a Mew!" she shouted at me. I gaped at her. I was a what?

"Excuse me? What's that? And what is that!" I screamed as the thing lunged at me.

"Transform! You know how to already!" the girl in teal called, who fired a strange arrow at the beast. How do I transform? Will it upon myself? What?

"MiniMew! Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis!" the pink girl called. A glowing silver light surrounded me and I looked down at my clothes which were transforming into a powder blue outfit. A strange sensation popped from my tail bone and the top of my head where a tail and ears popped up from beneath my skirt and under my hair.

The light diminished and I looked at myself and gaped. The skimpiest of outfits clad my skin and my mark was glowing faintly.

"What happened?" I asked, beyond bewildered. The girl in pink looked at me and smiled.

"You're one of us now," she said. "Now get ready. This predasite won't give up easily!" They shot magic at the creature while I stood by and watched, feeling guilty I couldn't help.

"C'mon, don't just stand there!" Renee Roberts yelled at me. "Get your weapon!" I gaped at her.

"I don't have one!" I shouted back.

"Yes you do!" the pink girl called. "Think of the first thing that comes to mind!"

I i hardly adn time to think before suddenly my mouth was shouting 'snow staff!' at the top of my lungs. In my hand appeared a five-foot-long staff topped with a silver, blue and pink heart center. It was truly beautiful.

"Blinding blizzard!" I shouted, spinning the staff above my head and pointing it at the predasite. Immediately when the icy wind hit it, there was a glowing light and the predasite disappeared. A little rabbit fell to the ground and before it hit, it landed in my arms, squealing and squirming.

"Hunh, it seems that you Mew Mews have a new friend," a cold voice said above us in a British accent. I stood, shaking out my hair and looked up. His cold indigo eyes matched his tone, and not a single messy hair on his head fluttered in the light breeze.

* * *

Her piercing silver eyes met mine with furious force. It was so hard to look away. The breath was knocked from my chest and my heart started pounding. As she glared, a tremendous heat flooded my body, making me mentally squirm.

I felt the strangest inclination to take her in my arms and kiss her furiously. But I shook away the thought immediately, as I was determined to eliminate any Mew Mew.

But I would go to the extend of the universe to save her.

* * *

"Sardon, snap out of it!" another Cyniclon said exasperatedly. "You little Mew Mews just keep appearing, don't you?" This Cyniclon was even more annoying than the first. I was getting royally pissed now.

I ran over to a copse of trees and set the huddled rabbit down gently. "Go on, you're safe now," I whispered and the rabbit tore off. I stood and walked back over to the other Mew Mews and picked up my staff.

"You better scram while we're in relatively good moods," I snapped at them.

"Feisty little thing aren't you?" the blue haired Cyniclon said coolly. "But you are infused with a snow leopard. I can see where you get it from now."

He was being frank about me and somehow that made me mad.

"Well, Sardon, let's get out of here," the other Cyniclon said, and they disappeared. I looked around at the other girls and they finally introduced themselves.

"I'm Zoey, and this is Corina, Bridget, Kiki, and obviously Renee," Zoey said, pointing to each girl as her name was said. All of the girls seemed very friendly towards me. I smiled as Zoey embraced me, cheering as she exclaimed that their group was just growing and growing.

They invited me back to Cafe Mew Mew and I was surprised that it was the same cafe that I pass every Tuesday on my walks. "I pass this place every Tuesday! It's a shame I never stop in," I said sadly. "It looks so cute!"

"Well, come on in! This is our undercover base. The boys will have a uniform for you," Zoey said cheerfully, the six of us transformed back into our regular clothes.

We walked inside and Zoey called for two people named Wesley and Elliot. I expected a pair of older men to walk out, but the handsomest of men walked out.

Wesley was tall with a long brunette ponytail, but Elliot immediately stole my heart. His piercing blue eyes penetrated my very core and I blushed at the sight of him.

* * *

When Zoey said the found a sixth Mew Mew, I was expecting a little kid like Kiki. But when Janelle walked in, it was like life opened all its windows and doors, and warm sunlight flooded the entire room.

"Uh, hi, welcome to the team," I said nervously, shoving my hands into my pockets and walking up to her. She looked up at me and smiled brightly, and my entire body flooded with a fuzzy heat.

"There's a uniform for you in the girls' staff room. Go change. Your shift starts in ten minutes," I added, walking away briskly.

* * *

I looked at Elliot with confusion but Wesley only smiled. "Give him some time. He'll warm up to you," he said.

"I think he already has," Kiki said, and the girls giggled, and I found myself joining them. I walked to the back room and found a sky blue uniform waiting for me.

After I changed, I walked out and, brushing off the skirt, gave a back view to my fellow waitresses.

"Does this color look alright on me?" I asked, checking the bow at back. Inconveniently, Elliot walked out just as I was checking my behind and I caught his gaze. A bright red flush traveled over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose and he swiftly walked into the kitchen. I walked over to the kitchen as well, and found him standing at the sink.

"Elliot?" I asked cautiously. He whipped around and gasped. His face was red, his eyes were wide and he was slightly sweaty.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, stepping closer. He shook his head and ran out, shoving past me. The doors rattled back and forth as he burst past them, and I could see the equally as confused looks on my teammates' faces.

* * *

**A/N: Who wants to guess that Janelle is totally gorgeous and Elliot is head over heels! Well he is! Coz she kinda looks like Renee. But her face is kinder, as Renee has sharp features. :)))**


End file.
